Force Of Will
Force of will, also named power of will or probability enhancement, is the ability to manipulate probability and make something more likely to occur by truly willing and desiring this to happen. Characters *Eoin Connell has this ability naturally. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Eoin. *Liz Jones has also mimicked this ability from Eoin. *Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray will have this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked the ability from Chou. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability from Chou. *In World 2, Peter Petrelli has indirectly absorbed the ability from Chou, via Noah and Abbie. *Hannah Sanders will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Eoin Connell' Eoin has possessed this ability for many years, and is skilled at wielding it. It is unknown exactly when he first manifested it, and he may have had it for a long time before it was identified, as he'd seemed lucky throughout his life. However, that luck grew while he was in his teens. At first, he would use his ability selfishly, without much regard for the rights or free will of others, until he accidentally used it to cause a group of schoolmates to be involved in a car crash. This frightened him so much that he began to be much more cautious, and controlled himself and his desires in order to use the ability more ethically. Nowdays, he tends to use the ability to protect his loved ones and to help him in his work as a Company agent. He has once used it to combat probability manipulation, and was victorious because his willpower proved stronger than his opponent's. However, the ability doesn't make events certain, only likely, and Eoin has stated himself that he cannot use it to protect people completely. He failed when trying to use it to save his wife Rooreru when she was shot, though this was due to accidental use of fear manipulation and his own fear that one day his ability wouldn't be enough to protect his loved ones. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro mimicked the ability from Eoin, and has similar limits to him. He has used the ability to will a villain to fail in his attempts to harm a woman, and has used it to will his nephew to return from the future. He also subconsciously uses it to protect his loved ones, like Eoin does. 'Liz Jones' Liz has been shown using the ability accidentally and subconsciously to get her brother Adam to forgive his boyfriend David for cheating, since she wanted them both to be happy. It is unknown if she has used the ability on other occasions. 'Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray' Chou has not been shown using this ability, though it is likely to function similarly to Eoin's. It may be weaker, though, since it doesn't seem to have as strong a subconscious protective effect over others. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie mimicked this ability from Chou, and would have similar limits to her future niece. She accidentally used the ability to make herself save Matt's life by losing control. 'Noah Gray' Noah is not known to have displayed this ability, but ought to have similar limits to Abbie and Chou. 'Peter Petrelli' Again, Peter doesn't seem to have shown this ability, though he was may have used it unknowingly, mixed with several other probability-affecting and reality-bending abilities, when making it possible for Dani to alter time and save Nathan successfully while working through blocking. His limits too should be like Chou's. 'Hannah Sanders' Hannah will be capable of making events more likely if she truly desires them to happen. She will usually use the ability by consciously focusing on what she wants, though she will also sometimes use it subconsciously, when she wants the result enough. She will possess the ability from birth, but it will be a while before she uses it conspicuously enough for it to be noticed and identified. Similar Abilities *Probability manipulation is the ability to alter probability and make unlikely events likely *Probability twisting is the passive, uncontrollable ability to alter probability unconsciously *Empathic reality manipulation can alter reality when there is an emotional link to the event caused *Karma induction is the ability to give someone the luck he or she has earned *Luck manipulation is the ability to manipulate a person's luck *Outcome manipulation is the ability to manipulate th outcome of an event or situation *Xenopsychic wish fulfilment is the ability to alter reality based on the wishes of others Category:Abilities